Christmas Time is Here
by Akito Sohma 101
Summary: It's Akito's daughter's first Christmas. And what happens when Akito's youngest daughter is told the truth about Santa? Please read and review.
1. Baby's First Christmas

**Christmas Time Is Here**

**This is a little sequel to An Heir Out of Memory, and it's Christmas. Please read and review. **

It was December, and all the Sohmas gathered at the Main House. Akito watched as they decorated the house while she and Shigure were decorating their tree while she held Akira propped up against her shoulder. It was her first Christmas, so she was always curious as to what was going on. She was only nine months old, and she was already babbling a few things. Ren, who was helping Akito and Shigure, couldn't help but smile at her little granddaughter.

"It's almost hard to believe," she said.

"I know," Akito answered, "it's Akira's first Christmas. And a lot has happened; she's walking, she's saying a few things, and she's happy."

"She looks happy, even with those little pig tails in her hair," Ren pointed out.

"Yeah," said Akito, "I put them in because I thought she would look cute."

She then turned to Akira. "Do you like your little pig tails?" she asked.

"Hai!" said Akira. Akito laughed.

"How often does she say that?" asked Ren.

"All the time," Akito answered. "She loves that word, I don't know why. But it's cute the way she says it."

"Oh my goodness," said Ren looking in a Christmas box.

"What?" asked Akito as she put Akira down. She walked over to her mother who was holding a Christmas tree ornament with a picture of Akito's father. They both smiled.

"Your father made this shortly before he died," said Ren.

"Can I put it up?"

Ren smiled. "Sure."

With that, Akito put the picture up on the tree right underneath the star. "He's looking right at us," she said.

"He always is," said Ren.

"Mama," said Akira tugging at Akito's kimono. Akito took notice and picked Akira up and held her in her arms as Akira yawned and drifted off to sleep.

"Well, the tree's done," said Shigure a little loudly.

"Shigure quiet," Akito whispered with a smile, "Akira just fell asleep."

"She must be tired from all the excitement," said Shigure. "After all it is Christmas Eve."

"Yeah," Akito agreed. "She'll be running around a lot tomorrow."

She carried Akira to her crib and gently placed her down and covered her with a blanket, and then she and Shigure settled in bed for the night and watched the snow fall outside.

-Christmas Day-

"Mama!" Akira shouted.

Akito and Shigure woke up to that; they knew Akira would be awake early.

"Merry Christmas my love," said Shigure giving Akito a kiss.

"Same to you," Akito answered with a smile.

"Mama!" Akira shouted again.

"Okay Akira," said Akito getting out of bed, "Mommy's coming."

She picked Akira up and carried her out to the living room were the tree was surrounded by presents. Akito picked up Akira's stocking, and Akira began to dig through it. Ren arrived twenty minutes later with Jazuko and the kids, and the other Sohmas arrived two hours later. They had a brilliant time that day; they had a delicious dinner, they all enjoyed themselves, especially Akira as it was her first Christmas.


	2. Author's Note

Hi guys. I will be updating this story as soon as I can. Just so that everybody knows, the name of one of Akito's daughters was spelled wrong in one of my other stories. It's actually spelled Mareko. Sorry for the wait, I will update very soon.


	3. Hurt and Comfort

…**Fourteen and a half years later…**

It was the last day of school for the holidays; Akito was with her mom and twenty year old sister Kora and they were waiting for the girls to come home from school.

"I can't believe Christmas is five days away and we just got the tree today," said Kora.

"I know," Akito agreed.

"Well, it's a good thing Jazuko had the day off so he could get the tree," said Ren.

"By the way," said Kora, "when are the girls coming home?"

"The buses are a little slow today," Akito answered, "but they'll be home soon."

Just as Akito said that, they heard the door open and the girls walked in. But they also heard one of them crying for some reason.

"What's going on?" asked Akito.

"Some kid on the bus told Kari that Santa wasn't real," Akira replied, and then the phone rang and Akito went to answered it.

"What did the kid look like?" asked Ren.

"He had greyish brown hair and purple eyes," said Mareko.

"Akito."

"What?"

"Mareko just told me what the kid looked like," said Ren, "greyish brown hair and purple eyes."

"That's Yuki's kid," said Akito. "But don't worry; I'm talking to Yuki right now."

After a couple minutes, Akito hung up and walked over to Kari who was still in tears. "Kari I need you to listen to me very carefully," she said. "Just because somebody tells you Santa isn't real, it doesn't mean you can't believe in him. I was your age when I learned Santa wasn't real, but the best part is, I still believe in him; and you can too. Just ignore all the kids who say those mean things to you. Okay?"

Kari nodded and Akito hugged her. And then Kora came in hiding something behind her back. "Akito," she said.

"What is it?" Akito asked.

"Can I give something to her? It's not wrapped."

"I guess so," Akito answered, and then Kora gave Kari something that really made her happy.

"A colouring book!" Kari perked up.

"Yes, that's a Christmas colouring book," said Kora. "That belonged to me when I was young, but I never coloured in it. It's yours now."

"Thank you!" said Kari, and then she went to grab her crayons; she sat at the table and began colouring.

"Kora that was so sweet of you," said Ren.

"Well, I thought she could use a little cheering up after what she heard from that kid," said Kora.

"Mom, when can we decorate the tree?" asked Akira.

"Wow, that sound of speech really suits her beautifully," said Ren.

"I know," Akito agreed, and then she turned to Akira. "Why don't we decorate it now since you're so anxious."

With that, they started decorating the tree, and they were almost finished just as Shigure walked in the door.

"Aw, you decorated the tree without me?" he pouted.

"Well, Akira was getting anxious, so we had no choice," Akito smiled.

"I can understand that,' said Shigure, and then he turned to Kari who busy colouring. "Kari's looking a little sad, is everything okay?" he asked.

"She came home in tears," Akito answered. "Apparently Yuki's kid told her Santa wasn't real."

"Ugh, what is with that kid?" Shigure rolled his eyes.

"I'm not really sure," said Akito. "I got off the phone about a half an hour ago with Yuki; that kid is in trouble 'til Christmas Eve. But I don't know why he's continuously picking on Kari, but one of these days he's going to get it."

"Come on Akito," said Shigure, "I'm sure he'll grow out of it soon, he's only nine years old. Sure he's a smart alek, but all he needs is time."

"Smart alek, I disagree," Akito rolled eyes; "he's a spoiled little brat."

"Calm down Akito. Just be thankful Kari is not hurt."

"Oh but I tell you, if he lays a finger on her…"

"Akito."

"Alright," said Akito.

"Come on," said Shigure. "I smell food. What's your mom cooking now?"

"My favourite meal," Akito answered. "Tempura, sushi, spring rolls, teriyaki chicken, and curry rice."

"I take it she'll be making Christmas dinner too?" asked Shigure.

"She always does," Akito answered. "I think we'll do what we normally do; we'll have the big Christmas dinner on Christmas Eve, and snack all day on Christmas day."

"Sounds good to me,' said Shigure.

"The tree is done," said Akira holding the last ornament in her hands, it the picture of Akito's father. "Mom should hang this one."

With that, Akito hung the picture underneath the star. Shortly after that, it was supper time, so they all sat down and enjoyed the meal. They were all excited for the upcoming Christmas Day.

**Sorry it's so short again, but the next chapter will be up before Christmas for sure! **


	4. Christmas Time is Here

**The final chapter for this story. Another error was made in another one of my stories; Akira is 15 years old and Kari is eight years younger than her. Sorry for the confusion. On with the story. **

It was Christmas Eve, and everybody was gathered at the Main House. Ren was busy in the kitchen preparing all the food for the big Christmas dinner. Akito and Shigure were busy watching their daughters; Kari was on the floor colouring, Mareko was sitting in a chair reading, and Akira did nothing but stick her nose in the tree. Of course they understood, because the tree had a very nice scent to it. But the only problem was the fact Akira sat there for hours with her nose in the tree.

"Akira, that's enough already," Akito laughed.

"But it smells so good," Akira pouted.

"Yeah but you're always sitting there sticking your nose in the branches,' said Mareko. "It's like this; I come out in the morning, you're sitting in front of the tree. I come out of the kitchen; you're sitting in front of the tree. I come out of the bathroom; you're sitting in front of the tree. I come…"

"That's enough Mareko," Akito interrupted.

"But it's true," Mareko argued.

"I said that's enough," Akito said again. "Can we at least try to be nice to one another for the next few days? It's Christmas, and we're supposed to spend quality time together as a family. Arguing over who's doing whatever they're doing is not the way to spend a holiday."

"I'm getting ready for dinner," said Mareko.

"Me too," said Akira.

After a half an hour, everybody was sitting in the dining hall; the adults were at the big table, and all the kids sat at a separate table, and Akito of course sat at the head of the table. "Hey Yuki, where's that son of yours?" she asked.

"Sakome is staying with my mother," said Yuki. "I don't want him causing any problems tonight. And he'll be with her throughout tomorrow as well."

"That's good," said Akito as she looked over at Kari who was giving the puppy eyes.

"I don't get it," Mareko spoke up, "why does Akira get to sit with all the adults?"

"Because I'm the future head of the family, that's why," said Akira. Mareko just stuck her tongue out at her.

"That's enough you two," said Akito.

Later that evening after everybody left, Mareko kept trying to argue with Akira, Akito was getting tired of it. "Okay, BREAK IT UP! Both of you!" she yelled. "Mareko, if I hear you trying to argue with your sister one more time, you're going to be grounded."

Mareko kept silent, and Akito continued. "It's time to settle down; tomorrow is Christmas, and I know for sure you girls are going to be up early digging through your stockings."

"Me first," Akira yawned. "I'm going to bed."

"Freak," said Mareko as Akira walked past her.

"HEY!"

"Do you seriously want to be grounded young lady?" asked Akito with a very angry look. "Go to bed Akira."

Akira went upstairs, and Akito turned to Mareko. "Sit down," she said. "Now, tell me what this is all about, because I have never seen the two of you fight before."

"I guess I'm just jealous," said Mareko. "Why does Akira get to be the head of the Sohma family?"

"Because she's the oldest," said Akito. "Through the generations, the first child of the head of the family is automatically the new heir."

"But does it have to be that way?" asked Mareko.

"Because the oldest child is born with more power," Akito answered. "At first I was an only child, until my mother remarried and had another kid. Usually the heir is an only child. But I decided to change that since I'm the head of the family right now."

Mareko smiled, and then went upstairs to bed. But she took a detour and went into Akira's room. Akira woke up. "What?"

"I'm sorry I called you a freak," said Mareko. "I was jealous because you're the oldest. But I guess it doesn't really matter anymore."

"Don't worry about it," said Akira. "No more jealousy fights, deal?"

"Deal," Mareko answered as she hugged her sister.

-Downstairs-

"I wanna put the milk and cookies right there," said Kari.

"That looks like a good place," said Akito as she set the glass and plate on the coffee table. Then she picked Kari up and carried her to her bed and tucked her in.

"Akito," said Shigure.

"What is it?" asked Akito, she then followed his gazed, and noticed Mareko was asleep in Akira's bed.

"I guess they can't stay mad at each other now can they?" asked Shigure.

"No," said Akito, "they can't."

-Christmas Day-

Akira and Mareko were the first ones up at 6:30 in the morning. "Should we go wake up Kari?" asked Mareko.

"Quietly so we don't wake up Mom and Dad,' said Akira, and then the two girls got out of bed and went to Kari's room.

"Wake up Kari," Akira whispered. "Santa's been here."

Kari quietly got out of bed and the three girls went downstairs to the living room to open their stockings. Akito and Shigure came down an hour later and they watched their daughters having fun. All they could to was smile.

**There you have it! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! **


End file.
